vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaneo Takarada
|-|Base= |-|Anti-Honnouji Academy Dotonbori Robo= Summary Kaneo Takarada is a supporting character in Kill la Kill and student council president of Naniwa Kinman High School, an academy that has jurisdiction over the city of Osaka. As heir to his family's "Takarada Conglomerate," Kaneo has an almost absurd level of wealth, which he's more than proud of using to get whatever he wants. Takarada believes that throughout human history, man's ultimate motivation for everything has always been money, so by flaunting his wealth over people, he can make them obey his every whim. Despite his seemingly evil motivations and actions, he's loyally aligned with the organization "Nudist Beach," which aims to protect all life on Earth no matter the personal sacrifice. Kaneo shows this surprising selflessness when he spends every last cent of his beloved wealth towards funding S.S. Naked Sun's construction. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Kaneo Takarada Origin: Kill la Kill Gender: Male Age: 14-18 (He's a high school student whose grade is unknown) Classification: Human, Naniwa Kinman High School Student President, Nudist Beach Affiliate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand to hand combat, Able to shoot fire, missiles and clay from its cannons Attack Potency: Mountain level (Briefly held his own against MKIII Uzu Sanageyama, who was stated multiple times to be giving it his all) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 4500+. Blocked attacks and kept up with a very serious Uzu) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Mountain Class Durability: Mountain level '(Withstood numerous unrestricted hits from Uzu both with and even without his armor) 'Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range via size, tens of meters with missiles and fire attacks Standard Equipment: * Immense Wealth: Kaneo has a seemingly endless supply of cash he's always willing to toss around to get his way. He'll use his money to pay random citizens to fight for him, to arm himself with the most advanced weaponry on the planet, or even replace the bullets of his soldiers' guns with dollar bills for no given reason. However, his fortune (referred to as Takarada Bucks) is only valuable in the city of Osaka and isn't considered legal tender anywhere else on Earth. * Dotonbori Robo: A highly advanced mech suit built for him by Aikuro Mikisugi's organization. The machine grants him enhanced abilities and, according to Satsuki, "gives him the power to fight against Life Fibers." Intelligence: Gifted (Very skilled at bribery, business negotiation, hand to hand combat and piloting extremely advanced mechanical machinery) Weaknesses: In order to have better mobility and efficiency, his DTR is forced to have various openings in its armor that can potentially be exploited Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bribery: Kaneo throws his Takarada Bucks throughout the city, making its citizens from men, women, children to the elderly all eager to fight for him. Their supposedly undying loyalty towards him disappeared when Satsuki threatened them, however. * Crab Paste: A large amount of goo-like substance gets sprayed towards the opponent, immobilizing them due to its sticky, suction like qualities and high mass. * Fire Attack: The Dotonbori Robo blasts a ray of fire out of its head. This technique is typically meant to be delivered subsequently to the Crab Paste attack, as to further immobilize one. * Missile Barrage: Kaneo's mecha has shown capable of shooting dozens of powerful missiles from cannons on its back. Despite them easily being able to cause huge explosions and high destruction, they show to be no more than a brief distraction to Uzu and Satsuki. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kill la Kill Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Studio Trigger Category:Rich Characters Category:Billionaires Category:Pilots Category:Tier 7